You Did What, Now?
by In The Beginning
Summary: VictorxLinda. For TCGeek. In which Angie drives Victor insane over past events.


(**Please review before faving.**

On DeviantART, I promised TCGeek a oneshot after getting 25,000 pageviews. Here it is!

All characters © Atlus)

* * *

You Did What, Now?

* * *

"You did _what?!_"

Victor very nearly breaks a whole set of slides as Angela Stiles's screech fills the silence of the lab.

"Oh hell, not you too!"

"How on earth did you—no, wait. First question!" Angie cuts herself off, rapidly approaching the much taller Victor Niguel. "How did you convince her to start going out with you in the first place?!"

"How the hell should I know?!" the researcher snaps, putting down his equipment before he throws it either to the floor or at the nurse—both sound good right now. "And I don't see how it's any of your damn business!"

"Well, it becomes my business when my new patient tells me that it's _your_ fault!"

"You make it sound like I went and chopped off her arms!"

"She's nine years younger than you!"

"She's twenty-three, she can make decisions by herself!"

Neither Victor nor Angie take notice of the researchers that gather around them, interested in their heated dispute.

"I can't believe you," the blonde fumes, her green eyes gleaming with suppressed anger. "Didn't you even think about what might happen?!"

"Well, what do you want me to do?! Go back in time three months and find a fucking condom that won't tear!? To hell with that, it's too late! Why don't you just shut up and take care of her, then! She's _your_ patient!"

* * *

"Doctor, where did Nurse Angie go? She just stormed out..."

"Oh, don't worry about her. She probably just went to... well, to be honest, probably to give Victor a very large piece of her mind."

Linda Reid chuckles nervously, her hands folded over her slightly bulging belly as she lies in the hospital bed.

"Does she always react like this?" the young woman asks, her long dark hair splayed over the pillow and sheets.

"Oh, she's gotten better," Derek Stiles smiles, scribbling something on his clipboard. "I suppose she's just overreacting because she's been caught completely off-guard..."

The calm look in his brown eyes doesn't fade, even as he looks at her directly.

"But _you,_ Linda, need to take care of yourself. The only possible excuse Victor has for starving himself is that he's only feeding one person, but you've got a child on the way. No more skipping meals, alright?"

"Alright... sorry, Doctor. I'll be more careful next time."

"No need to apologize. We all make mistakes at times," Derek assures. "Just try not to make the same one twice."

At that exact moment, the sliding doors open, and Victor storms in, looking capable of murder.

"Stiles, get your damn wife out of my lab!" he barks, his already naturally wild hair more unruly than usual. "How am I supposed to work with her yelling at me all the time?!"

"Alright, I'll go get her," the surgeon laughs, impervious to Victor's seething rage as he walks out, leaving the researcher and Linda alone together.

"Are you alright, Victor?" she asks, by now quite adept at dealing with this side of Victor.

"I _will_ be, once Stiles's crazy wife leaves me alone," he growls, running a gaunt hand through his dark hair. "That woman is _insane,_ I tell you. Worse than her old man, much worse! At least he can keep quiet. But no, _she's_ got to go and tell me everything I already fu—"

Here he catches himself, barely aborting the call to drop the bomb in time.

Linda smiles as his dark grey eyes glance nervously at her.

"...Sorry about that," he mutters, fidgeting uncomfortably. "It's still a—"

"Bad habit, I know," the woman nods, clasping her own hands. "What did she say to you?"

Victor relaxes, relieved that Linda won't hold it against him.

"Well, she went and hit the roof and asked how I got you to go out with me in the first place. Can you believe that?! It's been three years! I mean, _damn,_ there's not remembering, and then there's total stupidity! And then she has the gall to tell me to go and buy the damn ring--'Before it's too late,' she said—and..."

As his ramble continues without pause, Linda looks down at her pale fingers.

They're not so pale that she can't see the light tan line around her ring finger.

She smiles.

* * *

(End oneshot.

Please review.)


End file.
